1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display packages. More particularly, it relates to display box with display card for artificial fingernails.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,467 to Schmidt, discloses a reclosable film plastic bags and method of making the same. The invention consists of a film bag that is sealed along the bottom and sides, and has an open top for receiving film. The front side of the bag has a portion dedicated for receiving identification means. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a display card 26 is inserted into a pocket 29 formed between the front and back panels. The disposition of the display card on the front of the film bag without obstructing the view of the contents, is substantially similar to your above-referenced invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,675 to Otis, discloses a baby merchandise display package. The invention consists of a display box for baby shoes and a toy. The box has three staggered incline surfaces for displaying shoes, and another raised portion for displaying a toy. The package includes a protective sleeve that surrounds the display insert to permit viewing of the contents, while preventing touching and handling of the same. A gift card 54 is shown foldably mounted on the display box such that it overlays the protective sleeve. The gift card is displayed such that is partially covers the display of the package contents.